


Benlos - imagine your OTP

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Benxcarlos, Bottom Carlos, BoyxBoy, Carlos De Vil - Freeform, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ben, Sassy Carlos, Top Ben, Yaoi, benlos, someoneroleplaywithme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: benlos ficlets of imagine your OTP. I need people to be friends with and roleplay that are in the descendants fandom istg. I'm so lonely.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what i should imagine them doing next!!

Carlos: * refusing to get out of bed*

Ben: Just get up! It's not that hard!

Carlos: No! I'm hibernating!

Ben: What?! It's not that cold out! and you're not even an animal!

Carlos: i can be what i want to be!

Ben: Just get out of bed!

Carlos: NO!

Ben: Ugh... That's it! * picks up Carlos bridal style*

Carlos: !!! P-put me down!!!

Ben: No


	2. BITE ME ASSHOLE

Carlos: * growls* Bite me,asshole

Ben: *shrugs* okay

Carlos: Wait?! What?!/

Ben: * Bites Carlos's shoulder*

Carlos: hnnn * grips Ben's arm*

Ben: * Stops and pulls back*

Carlos: * flushed pink with dilated eyes* Who told you to stop? Bite me again!

Ben: *smirks* As you wish

Carlos: Stop quoting Princess Bride!


	3. TRUTH OR DARE

Carlos: Truth or dare?

Ben: *exasperated* Truth

Carlos: Do you want to kiss me?

Ben: Dare

Carlos: * Leans in* I dare you to kiss me

Ben: Never have i ever-

Carlos: THAT'S NOT THE GAME


	4. BAD DAY

Ben: Hey babe, how was wor- HOLY HELL WHAT HAPPENED?

Carlos: * Soaking wet, covered in flour and honey, grass in his hair and a pine cone stuck to his face* I'm having what some would call a bad day


	5. DARK

Ben: It's so dark in here. I can't see a thing.

Carlos: Don't worry babe I got this

Carlos: * Stomps on floor lighting up sketchers*


	6. BLANKET

Carlos: Y'know i've always wondered...? How do tall people like you actually sleep at night when the blanket can't possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes????

Ben: Dude.

Ben: It's

Ben: 4 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING

Carlos: So.... You can't sleep, huh?

Carlos: .... Is it because of the blanket?


	7. MARRY ME

Carlos * excitedly rambling about technology and electronics*

Ben: * Lost in Carlos's eyes* Marry me please...

Carlos: *smirking* I'd prefer a couple of dates first but i guess if you're ready

Ben: Oh yeah sure- Wait! What?!


	8. NURSE

Carlos: My nurse came in ( Ben) to check my vitals and i told him to fight me from beneath a mountain of pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me " maybe later"

Carlos: He just came in again and when i tried to tell him to fight me again i started coughing and i couldn't breath and then he just smiled at me and told me he won't fight me because he knows i'd win

Carlos: Apparently i seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the gift shop under ' Fight me?'


	9. cookies

Ben: Baking cookies whilst splitting his attention between making the cookies, watching the timer and Carlos who keeps trying to steal cookie dough from the bowl


	10. impulsive

Carlos: my boyfriend is on a cruise so while he's gone I'm going to cut the sleeves of all my shirts

Jane: why?

Carlos: Ben's pretty much 85% of my impulsive control


End file.
